T
- Test - Albert |weights = 710 lbs (320 kg) |billed = |promotions = WWE |hometown = |former = |debuted = March 30, 2000 |disbanded = January 8, 2001 |trainer = Funkin' Conservatory Dory Funk, Jr. }} T & A (Test and Albert) was a professional wrestling tag team in the World Wrestling Federation. T & A had Trish Stratus as their team manager with their name being a pun on the initials of the two wrestlers and the slang expression "T&A" (referring to Tits and Ass), spawning numerous coarse jokes on fan's signs and from commentator Jerry Lawler in reference to the buxom Trish Stratus. History Test and Albert met in Dory Funk, Jr.'s training center, the Funkin' Conservatory, where they were trained. Following this, both men took on individual careers in the business leading them to the WWF, where they were repackaged as a tag team during 2000. On the March 19, 2000 episode of Sunday Night Heat Stratus made her debut with the gimmick of scouting wrestlers to form a team. Shortly after this Test and Albert (who both wrestled on that show) became her wards. Their first match as a team was on the March 30 episode of SmackDown!, when they lost to the Hardy Boyz. Their first pay-per-view match was at WrestleMania 2000, when they defeated Steve Blackman and Al Snow. They competed against established teams in the WWF's tag team division, including Road Dogg and X-Pac, The Godfather and D'Lo Brown, and The Holly Cousins, before beginning a feud with the Dudley Boyz. In a match against the Dudley Boyz at the Backlash 2000 pay-per-view Stratus was the recipient of a powerbomb through a table from Bubba Ray Dudley, although T & A won the match. They continued competing against teams including the Hardy Boyz and the Dudley Boyz for the next few months, and on June 25, they competed for the WWF Tag Team Championship in a four-way elimination match at King of the Ring, but were the first team eliminated after Matt Hardy pinned Test. Test, Albert and Stratus began a feud with the Hardy Boyz, Matt and Jeff, and their manager Lita, which led to a six-person intergender tag team match at Fully Loaded, which T & A lost when Lita pinned Stratus. During a feud with the Acolytes Protection Agency (APA), the two men parodied the team under the name T & APA (Test & Albert Protection Agency). As part of this feud, all three members of T & A were supposed to face Bradshaw and Farooq of the APA and Lita in a six-person tag team match on October 22, at the No Mercy pay-per-view, but T & A attacked the APA backstage, so the match never started. They then attacked Lita at ringside until the Hardy Boyz saved her. A feud with The Holly Cousins (Hardcore, Crash and Molly) followed, and at Survivor Series, the Holly Cousins, with Steve Blackman replacing Hardcore, defeated T & A in a six-person match when Molly pinned Stratus. In December 2000, Albert turned on Test, causing storyline internal injuries which resulted in bleeding from Test's mouth. Trish continued to manage Albert for a while, but eventually began a storyline involving Vince McMahon and eventually broke out as a wrestler on her own. Albert went on to join X-Pac and Justin Credible in their own stable, X-Factor. Test went on to feud with Eddie Guerrero over the European title before eventually joining The Alliance. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Baldo Bomb'' by Albert followed by a diving elbow drop by Test *'Signature moves' **Corner body splash by Albert followed by a running big boot by Test External links * Profile * T & A Profile at Online World Of Wrestling Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables